


Power Over Me

by LeilahMoon



Series: Slow Grenade [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Battle of the Astronomy Tower (Harry Potter), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Astronomy Tower, Hogwarts Era, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeilahMoon/pseuds/LeilahMoon
Summary: ---Part IVA mixture of drabbles, deleted scenes, and general miscellaneous rambles from the Slow Grenade series.All chapters can be read as stand-alone Dramione one-shots if you’ve not read the other parts.---The title for this work comes from 'Power Over Me' by Dermot Kennedy.---Will update tags and ratings as we go.---
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Slow Grenade [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904425
Comments: 29
Kudos: 123





	1. Battle of the Astronomy Tower (Draco POV) - rated T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is written from Draco's POV and fits with chapter 24 of This Feeling.

Draco sat tense and upright in one of the library chairs, knee bouncing anxiously up and down as he stared at Hermione, still asleep and covered in blankets on the floor. Bathed in the flickering orange candlelight, she looked perfect.

He glanced at the letter he had written, a wave of nausea washing over him.

_Hermione,_

_Firstly, I need to tell you how sorry I am._

_I can hardly bear to imagine how hurt you’re going to feel, reading this in the morning. Please believe me when I say that this is the only way I can think to keep you safe._

_My heart is breaking as I write. You’re fast asleep and have never looked so beautiful. That’s why I couldn’t do this in person. I know you’d either ask me to stay or try to come with me, and I wouldn’t be able to refuse. I was selfish at the beginning of the year, I should never have let you in, risked your safety. I’m not going to be selfish now._

_You know the ‘task’ I’ve been given, but I didn’t tell you that He finally gave me a deadline. It’s tonight and, if I don’t do as instructed, well, you know what will happen._

_I wish I could stay with you, there’s nothing I want more. But I can’t abandon my family; no matter what they’ve done, no matter what I’m leaving behind. You will be protected here, at Hogwarts. My parents only have me. If I don’t do this, I will be signing their death warrant._

_I realise that, by completing the task, you’re unlikely to ever forgive me. I wouldn’t expect you to. Just know that I will forever be yours and all I can hope is that I will make it out of this war and, perhaps, one day, back to you._

_I will never stop loving you. You are everything to me._

_Draco_

It felt strange: expressing himself so freely, seeing so much emotion conveyed in one small space. He left the piece of parchment on a table near to where they had slept, for her to find in the morning. Aside from the blanket wrapped tightly around her, he carefully vanished any reminder of their evening. Hoping to ease her burden when she finally awoke.

 _Fuck_. This was too hard. He didn’t want to leave her.

Draco forced himself to think about his parents. Although what he had to do next might mean Hermione hated him, at least she would be safe and his parents alive. With this final thought, he left the library and didn’t look back.

It seemed to take no time at all for him to reach the Room of Requirement, however unwillingly he walked. Finally stood beside the Vanishing Cabinet, he watched impassively as, one-by-one, six Death Eaters emerged. There was a certain scent that clung to each robed wizard, one of blood and darkness.

Peering out into the corridor, heart pounding fiercely, Draco gripped the Hand of Glory. He wanted to limit the number of casualties as far as possible and so, the moment he thought he saw movement, he threw out a handful of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. Because of this, it wasn’t until they reached the base of the staircase leading up to the Astronomy Tower that bright jets of light began to fly. Bile rose in Draco’s throat as he had no choice but to step over a dead body lying stiff across the first few steps.

Heaving, he managed to drag himself up to the entrance of the Tower, panting from both exertion and anxiety. Every muscle in his body was stiff and painful as he prepared himself for what was to come. Eventually, Draco slammed his palm into the rickety wooden door and, as it burst open, he yelled, “ _Expelliarmus!_ ”

The Tower swelled with a dim green glow and Draco’s gaze found Dumbledore stood against the ramparts, showing no signs of panic or distress. He merely looked curious, his bright blue eyes staring directly into Draco’s grey ones.

Draco stepped forwards, steeling himself, and glanced around to check they were alone. There was a second broom next to the Headmaster’s. “Who else is here?” he snapped.

“A question I might ask you, Mr Malfoy, or are you acting alone?”

“No,” he replied, struggling to keep the waver from his voice. “I’ve got back-up. There are Death Eaters here in your school tonight.”

“Well, well,” Dumbledore said with a nod, almost as though he were proud. “Very good indeed. You found a way to let them in, did you?”

“Yes, right under your nose and you never realised.”

“Ingenious,” Dumbledore remarked. “Yet… forgive me… where are they now? You seem unsupported.”

“They met some of your guard. They’re having a fight down below. They won’t be long… I came on ahead. I – I’ve got a job to do.”

“Well, then, you must get on and do it, my dear boy,” said Dumbledore softly.

There was silence and Draco’s mind spun. This was not how it was supposed to go. The Headmaster was meant to be angry, shout at him, enrage him to the point he felt able to complete his task.

Dumbledore smiled. “You are not a killer.”

Draco almost laughed. He was destined to become a murderer one way or the other: either by killing Dumbledore or, if not, by allowing his parents to die. “You don’t know what I’m capable of,” he spat, desperately trying to regain control. “You don’t know what I’ve done.”

“Oh, yes, I do,” said Dumbledore mildly. “You almost killed Katie Bell and Ronald Weasley. You have been trying, with increasing desperation, to kill me all year. Forgive me, Draco, but they have been feeble attempts… so feeble, to be honest, that I wonder whether your heart has really been in it.”

“It has been in it!” he lied. “’I’ve been working on it all year, and tonight – ”

Somewhere in the depths of the castle came a muffled scream. Draco stiffened, glancing quickly over his shoulder.

“Somebody is putting up a good fight,” Dumbledore commented mildly. “But you were saying, yes, you have managed to introduce Death Eaters into my school which, I admit, I thought impossible. How did you do it?”

Draco couldn’t speak, he felt suddenly paralysed by fear. What if Hermione had woken up early, what if that was _her_ scream?

“Perhaps you ought to get on with the job alone,” the Headmaster suggested. “After all, you don’t really need help – I have no wand at the moment, I cannot defend myself.”

He continued to stare, muscles bubbling with adrenaline, voice broken.

“I see,” said Dumbledore kindly, when Draco neither moved nor spoke. “You are afraid to act until they join you.”

“I’m not afraid,” he snarled, _I’m fucking terrified_. “It’s you who should be scared.”

“But why? I do not think you will kill me, Draco. Killing is not nearly as easy as the innocent believe. So tell me, while we wait for your friends, how _did_ you smuggle them in here? It seems to have taken you a long time to work out how to do it.”

Draco gulped and took several deep breaths. He couldn’t fail his task, but he needed a new plan. Maybe, if he could keep the old wizard talking for a bit longer, something might occur to him. And so, clutching at straws, he told Dumbledore about the necklace, the mead, and the Vanishing Cabinet, explaining what he had done, and how.

Shame burnt through him, corroded his insides. Had it really been him who had accomplished these atrocious acts?

There was a bang and shouts echoed from below, louder than before. It sounded as though people were fighting on the spiral staircase that led to the Tower. _Fuck_.

“There is little time, one way or another,” Dumbledore mused. “So, let us discuss your options, Draco.”

“ _My_ options!” he yelled. “I’m standing here with a wand – I’m about to kill you – “

“My dear boy, let us have no more pretence about that. If you were going to kill me, you would have done it when you first Disarmed me, you would not have stopped for this pleasant chat about ways and means.”

“I haven’t got any options!” Draco snapped, and he was suddenly as white as his Headmaster. “I’ve got to do it! He’ll kill me! He’ll kill my whole family!”

“I appreciate the difficulty of your position,” said Dumbledore. “Why else do you think I have not confronted you before now? Because I knew that you would have been murdered if Lord Voldemort realised that I suspected you.”

Draco winced at the sound of the name.

“I did not dare speak to you of the mission with which I knew you had been entrusted, in case he used Legilimency against you,” continued Dumbledore. “But now, at last, we can speak plainly to each other… no harm has been done, you have hurt nobody, though you are very lucky that your unintentional victims survived… I can help you, Draco.”

“No, you can’t,” he replied, his wand hand shaking even harder. “Nobody can. He told me to do it or he’ll kill my mother. I’ve got no choice.”

“Come to the right side, Draco, and we can hide you more completely than you can possibly imagine. What is more, I can send members of the Order to your mother tonight to hide her likewise. Your father is safe at the moment in Azkaban… when the time comes we can protect him too… come over to the right side… you are not a killer…”

Draco stared at Dumbledore. He couldn’t keep Hermione’s image from infiltrating his mind. This was what she had wanted him to do from the beginning and, for a moment, he allowed himself the luxury of imagining what it might be like to live in such a world. His parents, he and Hermione, they could be safe. Together.

He couldn’t speak. His wand hand was still trembling, but he dropped it imperceptibly, perhaps there _was_ another solution?

Suddenly, footsteps were thundering up the stairs and, a second later, Draco was buffeted out of the way as four people in black robes burst through the door on to the ramparts. It seemed the Death Eaters had won the fight below.

Amycus Carrow gave a wheezy giggle as he took note of the scene in front of him. “Dumbledore cornered!” he sang, turning to his sister who was grinning eagerly. “Dumbledore, wandless, Dumbledore alone! Well done, Draco, well done!”

He shuddered at the unwanted congratulations; a cold sweat slithered across his skin.

“Just do it,” a voice rasped from behind him. “Get on with it.”

Without turning around, Draco knew who it was immediately. He could smell a powerful mixture of dirt, sweat and, unmistakably, of blood wafting towards him.

Fenrir Greyback moved to stand beside Draco and grinned, showing pointed teeth. Blood trickled down his chin and he licked his lips slowly, obscenely. “Pleased to see me, Dumbledore?”

“No… I cannot say that I am,” the old wizard replied. “I am a little shocked that Draco would invite you, of all people, into the school where his friends live.”

“I didn’t,” breathed Draco. He refused to look at Greyback, didn’t even want to glance at him. “I didn’t know he was going to come –”

“I wouldn’t want to miss a trip to Hogwarts, Dumbledore,” rasped Greyback. “Not when there are throats to be ripped out… delicious, delicious…” And he raised a yellow fingernail and picked at his front teeth, leering at Dumbledore. “I could do you for afters, _Headmaster_ …”

“No,” said Yaxley sharply. “We’ve got orders. Draco’s got to do it. Now, boy, and quickly.”

Draco knew he was displaying less resolution than ever. He looked terrified as he stared into Dumbledore’s face, which was even paler, and rather lower than usual, as he slid further down the rampart wall.

Suddenly, the renewed sounds of scuffling from below echoed again around the room and a voice shouted, “they’ve blocked the stairs – _Reducto! REDUCTO!_ ”

“Now, Draco, quickly!” Amycus snarled viciously.

Draco’s arm shook so badly that he could barely aim and self-criticism overtook him, _his_ weaknesses would be the downfall of his family.

“I’ll do it,” spat Greyback, moving towards Dumbledore with his hands outstretched, teeth bared.

“I said no!” Amycus shouted. There was a flash of light and the werewolf was blasted out of the way; he hit the ramparts and staggered, looking furious.

“Draco, do it, or stand aside so one of us –” screeched Alecto, but, at that precise moment, the door burst open once more and there stood Snape, his wand clutched in his hand as his black eyes swept the scene, from Dumbledore slumped against the wall, to the four Death Eaters, including the enraged werewolf, and Draco himself.

“We’ve got a problem, Snape,” said Yaxley. “The boy doesn’t seem able –”

At the same time, someone else had spoken Snape’s name, quite softly, “Severus…”

Draco’s head snapped up. Dumbledore was pleading.

The Potions Master said nothing, but walked forwards and pushed Draco roughly out of the way. The four Death Eaters fell back without a word. Snape gazed unseeing for a moment, and there was revulsion and hatred etched in the harsh lines of his face.

“Severus… please…”

Snape raised his wand and pointed it directly at Dumbledore. “ _Avada Kedavra!_ ”

A jet of green light shot from the end of the wand and hit Dumbledore squarely in the chest. Draco forced away the silent scream of horror that almost left him as he watched his Headmaster fly into the air. For a split second he seemed to hang suspended beneath the shining skull, and then he fell slowly backwards, like a great rag doll, over the battlements and out of sight.

Draco felt as though he, too, were hurtling through space; _it hadn’t really happened… Dumbledore couldn’t truly be dead…_ It felt too cruel. For a moment he had imagined what life could look like and now, it had been torn abruptly from him.

“Out of here, _quickly_ ,” Snape muttered.

He seized Draco by the scruff of the neck and forced him through the door ahead of the other Death Eaters. They ran down the darkened staircase and, at the bottom, took in the dimly lit corridor. It was full of dust, and half the ceiling seemed to have fallen in; a battle was raging before them.

Snape grabbed him again. “It’s _over_ , Draco, time to go!”

They sprinted along the flagstone and around a corner, forcing their way through the fighting. The smell of blood and sweat was overwhelming. He could hear nothing but his own pounding feet, his own hammering heart.

The oak front doors had been blasted open; there were smears of blood on the ground and several terrified students stood huddled against the walls, one or two still cowering with their arms over their faces. Draco had done this, _he had done this._

Snape dragged him out into the dark grounds, towards the front gates. The cold night air ripped at Draco’s lungs as he tore across the grass. A flash of light caught his eye, Hagrid had emerged from his cabin and was trying to stop two Death Eaters from escaping.

Though every breath seemed to shred his throat, he allowed Snape to direct him onwards, ignoring yet another battle. They would soon be beyond the gates, able to Disapparate.

A red jet of light soared past Snape’s head and he shouted, “ _Run, Draco!_ "

Draco turned, disregarding the order. Potter raced towards them, raising his wand and screaming curses. He was spared the choice of deciding what to do as Snape gave him another firm push in their original direction, and, this time, he ran.

The ring on Draco’s finger burned relentlessly: Hermione was awake.


	2. Library Session - rated E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---  
> This is the longest, most explicit, piece of smut I’ve ever written(!). The inspiration came from the fabulous picture below – made for me by Nadiapolyakova (Instagram and Tumblr).  
> \---  
> Although this works as a stand-alone piece, I imagine it fitting in around Chapter 18 of Going Down Fighting - when Hermione and Draco are revising for N.E.W.T.S. during their eighth year.  
> \---  
> Thank you to [charlottea_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottea_x/works) for being my fabulous last-minute Beta!  
> \---

Hermione walked hurriedly through the library stacks, a pile of books clutched to her chest. She hadn’t planned on meeting Draco in their old library nook that evening, he was far too much of a distraction and they _both_ had copious amounts of revision to do. As far as she could tell, he only ever achieved half of what she’d included in his planner – _apparently_ , the twenty-minute slot for relaxation in the evenings before bed wasn’t sufficient. Hermione scoffed, he was lucky she’d given him that much.

Nevertheless, what he lacked in commitment to the revision schedule, he more than made up for in trying to crack the locking and silencing Charms she had deemed necessary to place around her room. Whilst she cursed the day that Professor McGonagall had thought it wise to merge the Houses for eighth year, Hermione could begrudgingly admit that Draco’s Charm-work was remarkably proficient. More often than not, he managed to break in before their allocated time for sleep.

It was the previous night’s successful attempt at forcing his way into her room that had led to her agreeing to meet tonight. He had correctly pointed out that her timetable assigned no time for philanthropic endeavours and, when she tried to argue that she had more important things to focus on at the moment, he’d asked her whether house-elves were afforded the same privileges.

Thus, here she was, striding to meet Draco and make some headway with S.P.E.W. Whilst she was under no illusion that he was _actually_ interested in spending the evening researching elf legislation, she reasoned that there was nothing he could do to distract her from her task.

However, as Hermione rounded the corner to their library nook, she was caught utterly off guard. Blood rushed to her cheeks and her mouth was dry as she swallowed, staring wide eyed at the sight in front of her: Draco was leant against the wooden desk, signature smirk etched across his features. Whilst this wouldn’t usually have been an entirely foreign sight, she often found him lounging in obscure positions as he waited for her, this particular evening was _very_ different.

Aside from plain black robes and a pair of boxers, he was completely naked. She stared as the candlelight flickered gently in the background, casting a warm glow across his lithe body. Although she saw him every night as he held her through sleep, dreams, and nightmares, there was something particularly intense about seeing him laid out before her like this – and in the library, of all places.

Hermione blinked, suddenly realising he was talking to her.

“ – be pleased to hear that I’ve made some adjustments to the standard Disillusionment Charm.” He paused. “Sorry, has something else caught your attention, Granger?”

Dragging her gaze languidly back up to his face, she shook her head. If this was his master plan to distract her this evening, she was having none of it – _absolutely none of it_.

“What are you – why…” she gestured vaguely in his direction. “What happened to your clothes?”

Draco looked down, as though suddenly noticing his state of undress. “Is this a problem?”

“Well, it’s a little… distracting.”

“Oh?”

The smirk seemed to be permanently etched onto his face at this point and Hermione scowled as she moved slowly to sit next to him, placing her books on the table. “Right,” she muttered, overlooking his inflection, and desperately trying to ignore the warm body beside her. “So – yes, okay, where would you like to start?”

He shifted closer, his arm now pressed against hers, and leant over to reach for ‘ _Guidelines for House-elf Welfare_ ’. “Ah, this looks interesting. Should we start by considering their living conditions, or their representation in a court of law? Perhaps even their retirement plans?”

“Erm, well…” she paused. “ _Sorry_ , could you cover up a bit?”

“Come on, Hermione, I thought this was important to you?” he chided. “Now, how about we start with their living conditions?”

She found it almost impossible to look away from his lips as they formed words. _What was he talking about again?_

Despite her obvious lapse in attention, Draco continued on single-mindedly. “Living conditions, Granger? Ought it be punishable by law if they aren’t, for example, provided beds?”

“Beds?” she echoed vaguely after him.

He rolled his eyes in mock annoyance, “What’s the point in even _having_ revision schedules when you seem entirely against following the allotted activity?”

Giving up the pretence, Hermione relented and turned to face him. She climbed gently onto his lap, her skirt riding up her legs, and pressed the weight of her lower body into him.

Ghosting her lips across his, he gave a low groan. “Hmm,” he mused. “I’m fairly certain that _this_ hasn’t been scheduled anywhere into our timetable.”

Her heart pounded as she slowly unbuttoned her shirt, revealing a simple white lace bra. His eyes were dark as he took her in. “Do you think the definition of _Charms_ could be loosely interpreted?”

Draco murmured, “Well, you certainly _are_ charming.”

“So, if we just swap tonight’s philanthropic efforts for tomorrow’s Charms,” she managed to say as his hands slid up her thighs to rest in a v-shape at their apex, “then it’s completely appropriate.”

She moaned as he finally dipped his head to kiss her, gently parting her lips with his tongue, and she rolled her hips in pleasure. The pressure on his hard length elicited the most delicious groan to tear from his throat.

His breath was hot against her neck, “What do you want, Granger?”

She tried to glare convincingly at him, but the throbbing between her legs was taking up most of her concentration. He knew _exactly_ what she wanted, and that she struggled to say the words out loud. He’d told her on numerous occasions about how he delighted in the fact that he alone knew the one way to pause Hermione Granger’s usually continuous train of thought.

“You,” she whispered finally, running her fingers through his fine blonde hair.

She shivered as Draco’s hands trailed down her back, tightening around her backside. He pulled her closer to him and then stood, lifting her out of the chair. She gasped as he pushed aside their books and parchment and sat her onto the desk, roughly pulling her toward the edge.

He tugged gently on her curls, causing her neck to arch back, and pressed his lips to her throat, nipping at her heated skin. “Me? What would you like me to do?”

“Touch me… _please_.”

He slipped his hand between her legs, sighing when he felt her dampened knickers. “So wet for me,” he groaned, grazing his fingers over the saturated fabric.

Hermione whimpered softly in response, pushing her thighs further apart, as he hooked his thumbs under the waistband and tugged them down her legs, dropping them to the floor.

He sank to his knees. “You’re perfect,” he murmured, hitching her skirt up further.

Her breath caught when she saw Draco between her thighs, any lingering embarrassment disappeared; he looked at her as though she were his entire world. She mewled as his finger eased inside her and his lips enclosed her throbbing clit, causing her nipples to stiffen against her shirt.

“Draco,” she moaned softly, trying to find some friction against the desk to hold her in place.

He rested his head against her inner thigh, lapping his tongue over her clit then sucking gently, and slipped in a second finger, pumping faster as he flicked his tongue back and forth.

“I want to taste your come on my tongue,” he growled, diving deeper and harder.

“ _Oh_ ,” she gasped, arching her back, nearly overwhelmed with sensation.

A pressure was beginning to build deep inside her as she lay panting and twisting. Hermione pulled herself up as best as she could and carded her fingers into his hair, gripping his face tightly against her wet core. His low groan sent vibrations through her and she cried out. He pushed in further, pressing his tongue harder against her clit as her hips bucked.

Her eyelids fluttered shut as her walls clenched hard and she felt her own wet heat spill out onto his tongue. She writhed on the edge of the desk, riding his lips, nose, and chin as her walls spasmed intensely, harder than she’d ever experienced. Her body shook and she lay back, unable to hold herself up as her orgasm rippled through her.

Draco lapped at her wet folds, licking her clean of her slick arousal, kissing her inner thighs as his hands reached up to the waistband of her skirt, tugging the fabric down her smooth legs.

Easing herself off the desk onto shaking legs, Hermione trailed her fingers down his bare chest as he sat back down and leaned in to press hot kisses across his collarbone. He shuddered as she slid her hand into his boxers, gliding along his hot length, and curled her palm into a fist around him, slowly starting to stroke.

Her teeth grazed against his Adam’s apple as her fingers tightened around his shaft. His groan intensified the throbbing between her legs and she grasped the waistband of his boxers, shifting them down his hips as she maintained a steady rhythm of slow strokes on his stiff erection.

Draco hissed as she dropped to the floor in front of him, placing her hands on his knees and slowly inching them up his thighs. She wrapped her fingers around his base and gave the head of his cock a slow lick. Lifting her gaze to meet his, Hermione opened her mouth and pulled his erection towards her.

His head fell back, eyelids fluttering. “Hermione…” he rasped.

Slowly bobbing her head, she sucked his shaft hard and attended to the veiny ridge with her tongue. His fingers entwined in her curls, guiding her head up and down, groaning louder the further she took him in.

She eventually pulled her lips from him, coming up for air, and pumped his length quickly before swirling her tongue around his swollen tip.

“Fuck,” he panted, moving to grasp her shoulders, pulling her to her feet.

His hands ran up and down her sides before he turned her around, gently bending her over the desk. She gasped as he guided his cock to her slick entrance, teasing her wet folds. A hot trickle of her arousal slipped down the back of her thighs.

“ _Draco_ ,” she moaned, pressing back against him and grinding along his erection. “More.”

He parted her legs further with his knee and moved his hands to her hips, gripping them hard enough to leave bruises. They both groaned deeply as he sunk his length inside her, filling her up until his whole shaft disappeared into her tight slit.

Hermione tried her best to stabilise herself against the desk as he continued his slow but hard ministrations, pulling his entire cock out before sinking it back in, her walls stretching to accommodate his size.

She leaned down onto the desk, crushing her breasts into the smooth wood as Draco’s hot lips trailed up her back.“Harder,” she pleaded.

He took a slow breath and planted his feet before abruptly plunging his stiff length hard into her cunt. “Hermione!” he rasped harshly as he started bucking his hips faster, thrusting deep inside her.

‘ _Magical Creatures and the Law_ ’ went flying across the table and landed with a smack on the floor, echoing in tandem with the hard slapping of bodies colliding together among the bookshelves. She sorely that hoped Draco’s Charms were up to scratch.

When his fingers tightened around her hips, she braced against the desk, spreading her legs a little wider. He rocked her body hard up and down his cock, grunting deeply with each rut, and roughly massaged his hands against her feverish skin.

He kissed behind her ear before leaning back up to continue slamming into her. “Feels so good – you’re so fucking good.”

Hermione’s nipples rubbed harder against the wooden surface as each thrust into her dripping cunt made her lurch forward then recoil back onto his hips. The room was thick with warmth and the smell of their fevered sex hung heavy in the air, a sheen of sweat covering their hot skin.

He pressed his arm under her breasts, suddenly pulling her up from the desk. “Keep your hands down,” he growled, ramming his length inside her.

Draco kept one hand latched to her hip while the other started teasing her nipples, rolling them roughly between his fingers.

“I’m so close,” she whined, feeling the tell-tale tingle resonate within her squeezing walls.

He dropped his head to her neck, nipping at her skin. He slid his hand down, dipping his fingers between her legs, and rubbing quickly over her swollen clit. “Come for me, Granger,” he murmured, covering her neck with urgent, wet kisses, as he thrust with quick hard jolts.

She stifled a series of moans as she rocked back and forth under the weight of Draco’s solid body and closed her eyes, relishing the feel of both his hands around her breasts. Her palms slowly eased forward against the smooth surface of her desk, sweat making it a lot harder for her to hold her position as commanded.

Her breaths came out in short quick pants, her chest heaving and abdominal muscles clenching as her climax drew nearer. He filled her up so fully, she could feel every ridge on his cock grinding in and out.

“There – right there… don’t stop –” she cried, unable to form coherent sentences as the pleasure intensified inside her.

Hermione started moaning louder and louder and he bucked harder, rubbing her clit even faster. She writhed her sweat glazed body against him, her ass slipping over the taut skin of his stomach.

“Fuck, please – come for me,” he grunted against her, driving his length in and out of her core.

Her eyes fluttered closed in pure ecstasy, her whole body convulsing with pleasure. She clenched tightly around him and then pulsed hard, releasing her hot juices over his cock.

“Oh, _Gods_ …”

Draco shuddered in pleasure as her walls squeezed and, moving his hands back to her hips, he dug his hands into her skin, thrusting a few hard pumps before stilling behind her.

“Fucking hell, Hermione,” he gasped, shaking as he filed her with his release.

“Draco…” she mewled as he plunged his hard length deep inside her one last time, trembling within the tight confines of her wet cunt.

She peered over her shoulder at him, slowly rocking back and forth on his shaft. Her walls still spasmed around him as she sighed in tandem with his groan. He ran his hands up and down her sides, kissing the skin between her shoulder blades, and slowly slipped out of her. She exhaled softly, relaxing under the warm caress of his fingers.

He cupped her cheek, leaning in to kiss her softly, and pressed his naked frame against hers. “I love you,” he murmured, grasping her hips and turning her around to face him.

“I love you too,” Hermione said as she leant her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

They were silent for a while, holding each other close and waiting for their hearts to slow, when Hermione suddenly snorted and her shoulders started shaking. “Merlin,” she sputtered, beginning to laugh, “did we _really_ just do that in the _library_?”

She felt him smile into her hair, “Yes – yes we did and, considering the amount of skill that went into my Disillusionment and Silencing Charms to allow for it, I will be sorely disappointed if I don’t receive an Outstanding in Charms.”

Although she laughed again, his words gave her pause for thought. “I’m sorry if I’ve been a bit excessive these past few weeks,” she apologised. “Maybe we can relax the schedule a little, have a bit more time for… _this_.”

“Well,” he smirked, leaning across her to check his revision planner, “I do have twenty minutes available tomorrow evening?”


End file.
